Taking The Road Not Taken
by RoleModel2
Summary: HAHA FINAL CHAPTER PEOPLE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
I got a little carried away at the end. It starts of PG ends...Pg-13.  
  
Reviews always loved.  
  
JAG- Taking The Road Not Taken.  
  
Harm Office, JAG Head Quarters  
  
On A Saturday, No One But Harm and Mac there.  
  
1545 Local  
  
"Mac!" Harm yells from his office.  
  
Mac rushes in and laughs when she sees Harm lost in a pile of files.  
  
"Wow your office is starting to look like mine." Mac says laughing and picking some off Harm body, which is lying, defeated on the ground.  
  
"Ha ha very funny marine." Harm says smiling on the ground.  
  
"So why are u drowning in files?" Mac asks smiling widely.  
  
"Well...since you were on leave for a little while because of the whole..." Harm says waving his hands in the air. "Sadik thingie... I took on a lot of your cases and paperwork." Harm finishes with a smile.  
  
Mac closes the door and sits down on top of him, in a sidesaddle seating position.  
  
"Well make your self comfortable." Harm says laughing.  
  
"Oh I will, so...need some help, with this messing disgusting...junk pile." Mac replies smiling brightly.  
  
Harm flips her over and pins her to the floor.  
  
"I think you do need to help me." Harm says raising his eyebrows.  
  
Mac's heart begins to race.  
  
"And why's that?" Mac asks playfully.  
  
"Cause these are yours!" Harm says laughing and throwing a file on the desk and getting off her.  
  
Mac smiles and gets up with the help of Harm.  
  
"So...exactly what am I suppose to be doing?" Mac asks sighing.  
  
"One word...organizing." Harm says plopping down in his chair.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun." Mac says smiling.  
  
"You know it Marine." Harm replies standing up and stretching.  
  
~~ 2 hours Later ~~  
  
"All done!" Mac yells excited stretching against the door frame.  
  
Harm just laughs and stares at her for a moment thinking about how beautiful she is.  
  
"What?" Mac asks looking down at her jeans and now dusty white top.  
  
"Huh, nothing, just thinking." Harm says standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"About?" Mac questions watching him walk slowly closer to her.  
  
"You." Harm says looking into her eyes running a hand down the side of her cheek.  
  
Again Mac's heart starts to race.  
  
"Commander!" The admiral yells walking in increasingly fast.  
  
Harm moves back and mouths 'sorry'.  
  
Next Day At JAG Bull Pen, JAG Party Local 1234  
  
Harm and Mac have been avoiding each other all day.  
  
"Hey Bud turn on the radio!" Harriet yells smiling.  
  
"Alright hold on!" Bud Says running over to the radio.  
  
---"I try and clear my mind of you You're wasting all my days But I don't know just what to do Without you in my way"---  
  
Harm looks over a Mac and gives a faint smile.  
  
---"I've spent all year avoiding Everything else, they don't matter I try and get as close as I can But now I have been shattered"---  
  
Mac mouths 'Im sorry' to Harm and Harm smiles and starts to walk over.  
  
---"Shut me out and I'll scream and shout I can't be alone Say goodbye and I want to die Don't leave me alone (alone, all alone)"---  
  
Harm smiles. "Nothing to be sorry about Mac, nothing at all." Harm says laughing and pulls her over to the food.  
  
---"I think about you constantly I don't have a choice But when I just want to relax I need to hear your voice"----  
  
"So...how are you files coming along." Mac says with a grin.  
  
"Actually I finished them all with that help of my best friend." Harm replies laughing and taking a bite out of his hotdog.  
  
"Commander, Colonel." Sturgis says walking over.  
  
"Hey buddy." Harm exclaimed, patty him on the back.  
  
"Oh looks like my dates here, talk to you later." Mac adds in walking away.  
  
Harm watches her as she walks towards Clay.  
  
"Clay you made it!" Mac says sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I made it for a few minutes." Clay mutters.  
  
"Don't sound to excited." Mac says putting on a fake smile.  
  
"How about we just go down to the library and take this to another level." Clay says running his hand down the side of her.  
  
"You know Harm, you can't just let her walk away from you, sooner or later your gonna have to tell her the truth and stop running from it." Sturgis states to Harm taking a drink of his drink.  
  
"What truth would that be Sturgis?" Harm asks raising his eyebrows and turning to face him.  
  
"You love her." Sturgis states then walks away.  
  
"Yeah okay...I do." Harm yells as Sturgis walks away.  
  
Everyone turns and stares at him for about 5 seconds, then Harm shrugs and mingles.  
  
~~ 20 minutes later ~~  
  
"Mac.... Clay...how are you two doing?" Harm says putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Fine. Considering I just talked to you 20 minutes and 39 seconds ago." Mac says smirking.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second Mac?" Harm asks pulling her into a hallway away from the party.  
  
"Guess I don't have a choice, let go of me please." Mac says rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why are you playing this game Mac?" Harm questions searching her eyes.  
  
"What game! I'm not playing any games around her!" Mac shouts defensively.  
  
"Whoa take it easy Tiger, don't get all defensive about it." Harm responds pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Harm what the hell do you think you're doing." Mac asks angrily.  
  
"I'm not taking a different road, I'm not denying my feelings, and I am not going to let you leave this party with Clay." Harm states firmly pinning her arms above her head.  
  
"First of all I said what the hell do you think you ARE doing not what the hell do you think your not doing. And second it of all let go of me damnit." Mac says agitated  
  
"Okay, if really didn't want me pinning you up against the wall like this you would have kneed me where the sun don't shine already." Harm replies staring her right in the eye.  
  
"I still have a chance to you know." Mac replies bitterly.  
  
Harm then press his lower body against hers and tries to refrain from moaning but doesn't succeed.  
  
"Oh so you like this, do you? You like the way your lower body rubs against mine huh?" Mac says rubbing up against his lower body causing him to moan again.  
  
"Oh god Mac, you know you like it too, or you wouldn't be doing it." Harm says now only pinning her arms against the wall with one hand while the other hand is running down the side of her hips.  
  
"Mmm." Mac murmurs taking a deep breath.  
  
"You like that baby." Harm whispers in her ear.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm not your baby." Mac says moaning.  
  
"Not yet." Harm says grabbing her most private part and squeezing it gently.  
  
"Oh god." Mac moans.  
  
"Mac, I love you. You know that right." Harm says just about to kiss her.  
  
"Mm hmm, I love you too." Mac says then his lips cover hers.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~#  
  
Shut Me Out by Rooney  
  
(was the song in there) 


	2. Shirts and Surprises

Chapter 2.  
  
Same Disclaimer applies.  
  
By popular request I am to make a second chapter so...that's what I did...its not as good as the first but heck! Why not! Thanks for all the reviews peoples. You got me to write another one!  
  
Back At The Party  
  
1300 Local  
  
"Ma'am! Where have you been....Commander you there too..." Harriet stops in mid sentence as she sees her two favorite senior officers making out.  
  
"Harritmgmhm" Mac gets cut of by Harm's lips. But soon pushes Harm off her. "HARM!"  
  
"What?? Ohh Harriet!" Harm says wide eye'd with lip stick all over his neck and collar.  
  
"Harriet we can explain..." Mac says looking over at Harm.  
  
"Yeah we were just..." Harm starts.  
  
"Making out in the hall way while your C.O is in the other room and the Colonel's boyfriend is with him." Harriet says smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah...something like that." Mac says blushing.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me ma'am." Harriet says walking off smirking.  
  
"Wow that secret lasted long." Harm said smiling brightly.  
  
Mac then hits him over the back of the head.  
  
"Whatttt." Harm complains rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Mac just rolls her eyes and cleans the lipstick off his collar before they head back into the party. When she's done she gives Harm and quick kiss and starts walking back in.  
  
"Mac wait!" Harm yells chasing after her.  
  
"Shh! Let's go." Mac hisses.  
  
"But Mac.."  
  
"No! come on." Mac says pulling him into the room by his arm.  
  
"but—"  
  
"Commander....Colo—" Admiral then looks at Mac and stops.  
  
"uhh Sarah come here." Clay says pulling her to the side.  
  
"What?" Mac asks annoyed.  
  
"Your...shirt is unbutton almost all the way..." Clay says pointing down.  
  
"oh my god!" Mac screams running into the bathroom.  
  
Harm stands there laughing then starts to blush as everyone stares at him.  
  
"Do you find that funny commander?" The admiral asks amused.  
  
"No sir." Harm says holding back a laugh.  
  
"HARMON RABB GET OVER HERE NOW!" Mac yells angerly.  
  
"We'll see who's laughing after you get back commander." The admiral says smirking.  
  
~~ Inside the bathroom ~~  
  
"Harm! Why didn't u tell me damnit!" Mac says slapping him in the arm.  
  
"I tried but you were yelling at me!" Harm says loudly.  
  
"Well you should've pulled me back!" Mac yells slapping him over the head.  
  
"Well you....grrr!!!" Harm says frustrated and rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"That's what I thought! Harm that was embarrassing!" Mac shouts backing up against the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Harm yells back.  
  
"Well damnit this is turning me on!" Mac says wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to have his lips meet her's.  
  
"mmmm" Harm mumbles smiling.  
  
Mac smiles against his lips with him and starts unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Maaaacccc" Harm moans against her lips as she kisses down his chest.  
  
"Ma'am!" Harriet says running into the bathroom  
  
"Harriet!" Harm says in surprise.  
  
"Harriet?" Mac said looking up at Harm from her position unzipping his pants.  
  
"No HARRIET!!" Harm says pointing to Harriet.  
  
"Harriet!" Mac says jumping up.  
  
"ma'am!" Harriet yells.  
  
"Harriet!" Harm yells.  
  
"Sir!" Harriet yells back.  
  
"Harrietttttt shhhh." Mac says blushing and buttoning Harm's shirt back up.  
  
"Glad everyone knows me name." Harriet says sarcastically.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	3. Zip The Zipper Dude

Chapter 3.  
  
(HARM AND MAC FOREVER)  
  
Same Disclaimers.  
  
Ha. Here I am...yet again writing another chapter to this beautiful story of mine.  
  
Celebrate good times come on!!!  
  
Thanks for the reviews. They are wicked awesome.  
  
Now...for the show.  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1330 Local  
  
JAG Party.  
  
"Harriet." Mac says slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, we already established that Mac." Harm says smirking.  
  
"Lieutenant what are you doing here?" Mac asks after giving Harm the death glare.  
  
"Admiral said to check on you two." Harriet answers.  
  
"Well you checked and now off you go." Harm says scooting her out.  
  
"Harm!" Mac shouts which makes Harm freeze in his tracks.  
  
"Whaaaaaa" Harm whines.  
  
"Harriet we'll be right out." Mac says turning to Harriet.  
  
"Okay, ma'am." Harriet says half way out the door.  
  
"Harm! You don't just push her out the door like that." Mac states annoyed.  
  
"But I was just pushing her out cause I missed the feel of your lips on mine." Harm replies smiling brightly.  
  
"Cute save flyboy." Mac states laughing.  
  
"Yeah I know." Harm says walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Okay flyboy, lets get back to that party." Mac says laughing and walking towards the door.  
  
~~ Back At The Party ~~  
  
"Nice to have you two back." The admiral says laughing.  
  
"Yeah, so nice." Clay adds in.  
  
Harm just smiles.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Clay asks annoyed.  
  
"Do you have a problem with people being happy Webb?" Harm says smirking.  
  
"Stop smiling, you look like you just won a prize." Clay yells at him.  
  
"Clay take it easy its just a smile." Mac adds in.  
  
"Yeah, and plus I did win a fabulous prize." Harm counters giving Mac a quick look over then winking at Webb.  
  
"Uh I don't want to interrupt this important argument but commander zip up your pants please before Harriet's face gets any redder." The admiral adds in trying to hide a smile.  
  
Harm face turns extremely red and he quickly turns around and zips up his zipper then turns back to find Mac laughing so hard she can barely breathe.  
  
"It's not funny!" Harm whines.  
  
"Yes it is." Mac says trying to control her breathing.  
  
"No its not!" Harm continues whining.  
  
"Oh commander stop whining." The admiral states then breaks out into laughter .  
  
1535 Local  
  
JAG Party.  
  
"So Sarah, what's going on between you and Rabb." Webb asks walking over to you.  
  
"Clay..."  
  
"No, I know, I knew this was coming don't worry about it." Webb states then kisses her on the cheek and returns to the other people in the room.  
  
"Mac! Guess what!" Harm yells walking over.  
  
"What?" Mac asks smiling.  
  
"I...Harmon Rabb Jr. ... am going to the super bowl again...but! This time....i am actually going INSIDE the super bowl!" Harm yells excited then picks Mac up and swings her around.  
  
Mac just laughs and rests her head on Harm's shoulder.  
  
"Harm no offense but your acting like a little boy." Mac says laughing into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh really. Well you'll be acting like one too when I tell you.." Harm gets cut of by Mac.  
  
"I'll be acting like a little BOY?" Mac asks laughing.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... when I tell you I have an extra ticket and I am taking you!" Harm says excited.  
  
"Me! Yes!" Mac screams jumping out of his arms bouncing up and down.  
  
"Told you." Harm laughs smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" Mac replies laughing.  
  
1954 Local.  
  
JAG Party  
  
Mac is sleeping in Harm's lap while Harm is on a couch that was brought in.  
  
"Some best you are Harm, letting her sleep in your lap." Sturgis says walking up to Harm followed by the Admiral.  
  
"Yeah, you sure that's all you two are?" That admiral asks looking at Harm's guilty face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
  
Okay...this one was bad huh!! Lol I couldn't think of anything!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 


	4. Another Interuption

Chapter 4.  
  
Taking The Road Not Taken.  
  
Disclaimers: Same apply.  
  
Reviews: Thank you much! Loved 'em all.  
  
Okay so I haven't up dated for a while. I finally did. I have had tests in school all week so here it goes.  
  
JAG Head Quarters  
  
1956 Local  
  
JAG Party  
  
"Uhh well sir, she was tired, and so..." Harm started.  
  
"Don't bother Commander." The admiral states.  
  
"How long have you two been together?" Strugis asks.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Commander out with it." The admiral presses.  
  
"Not very long...oh maybe...1 hour." Harm replies agitated.  
  
"Really?" Strugis asks with eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes really." Harm says slightly mad.  
  
"Mmm Harm." Mac mumbles rubbing his chest.  
  
Strugis just raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Mac." Harm whispers in her ear.  
  
Mac giggles and straddles her legs and rubs her butt against his growing hardness.  
  
"Maaacccccc." Harm moans watching her hips move.  
  
"You like that sailor?" Mac says opening her eyes.  
  
"Yes I like it a lot." Harm moans as she presses harder then continues. "But I don't like the fact Strugis and the admiral are watching."  
  
"WHAT!" Mac yells jumping off him.  
  
"Colonel, as you wer—" Admiral cuts himself off.  
  
"Sir, I can...can't explain this..." Mac says embarrassed.  
  
"I think we better leave now sir." Strugis says walking away with the Admiral right behind him.  
  
"Harm! Why didn't you stop me!" Mac yells angrily at him.  
  
"I was...I don't know...I just...I was enjoying it too much." Harm says bashfully.  
  
"Aw that's so...cute...but that's besides the point....HARM that THEE was most moment embarrassing I just could ...mmmm!" Mac mixes up her words as she feels Harm's lips on her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harm mumbles into her neck.  
  
"Mm I forgive you." Mac sighs leaning her head back and closing her eyes.  
  
"Commander almost forg—" The admiral again cuts him self off then continues. "You just can't wait till you get home can you two?"  
  
Mac puts her head in Harm's chest then mumbles. "I give up."  
  
Harm just laughs and holds her in his arms smiling.  
  
"I'll just get back to you two in a moment." The admiral says laughing and walking away.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is frustrating."  
  
"Yes it is." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Mmm well worth it though." Mac says smiling in his chest.  
  
"Definitely." Harm says kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Should we go back to the party?" Mac asks snuggling in his arms.  
  
"Maybe in a few minutes." Harm answers rubbing her back.  
  
TO Be Continued? Or should we end it there. I don't know how far to stretch it. You tell me.  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	5. Not Again

Taking The Road Not Taken Part 5  
  
Discliamer: Same as before.  
  
Apology: I AM SO SORRY! My computer has been acting up this is the third time I've had to rewrite this because it kept freezing and not saving so finally I switched computers. My computers all screwed up and I deeply apologize for not updating but here it is.  
  
Off we go!  
  
2015 Local JAG Head Quarters Still At The Party  
  
"Should we go back in now?" Mac asks sighing.  
  
"Yeah we SHOULD, but I would rather sit and here and do this..." Harm says then starts kissing her neck.  
  
"Harmmmmm." Mac moans. "We should really...Go...uh...mmm.... Back..."  
  
"Commander!" Harriet yells walking over.  
  
Mac jumps off Harm, and Harm sits there in shock.  
  
"Not again." Harriet mumbles.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mac asks in shock.  
  
"Oh, did I say that out loud ma'am?" Harriet asks embarrassed.  
  
"Yes you did." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Lieutenant do you have a problem with the situation?" Mac asks faking being mad.  
  
"Of course not ma'am." Harriet says nervously.  
  
"Well then what's with the "not again" comment?" Mac questions keeping a straight face.  
  
"Well I just..." Harriet stammers looking over to the commander for help.  
  
Harm just shrugs and smiles.  
  
"You just what lieutenant?" Mac questions raising her voice.  
  
"Uh. I ma'am I just, every time I see you two your either 'making out' or on top of each other." Harriet says nervously.  
  
Harm just breaks out laughing, which causes Mac to break out laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Harriet I could resist." Mac says sincerely.  
  
"It's okay ma'am." Harriet replies while smiling.  
  
All three of them return to the party.  
  
"Harm! I see you got of the Mac to actually pay us a visit." Clay mumbles loudly to Harm.  
  
Harm stands there speechless while Mac is blushing intensely.  
  
"Uh hey Sturgis!" Harm yells walking away from Webb.  
  
"Hey buddy, you done with your business." Sturgis says laughing.  
  
"Funny, really funny." Harm says rolling his eyes and looking over at Mac, who is talking with a group of girls. Mac looks over at him and smiles which he gladly returns.  
  
"You're a lucky man." Sturgis says patting Harm on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Commander, Commander." A.J says addressing the two commanders.  
  
"Sir." Harm and Sturgis both say in unison.  
  
"So commander I see you're...not busy anymore." A.J says smiling.  
  
"Yes sir." Harm says with a faint smile.  
  
"You're a lucky man commander." A.J says looking over at Mac.  
  
"So I am told." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Well I'm gonna have to pull some crazy admirals privilege to keep you two here." A.J says taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"I don't deserve her." Harm says sighing.  
  
"There's nobody that fits her best Harm." Sturgis says nodding over to her. "You make her happy Harm. That's all she needs is too be happy."  
  
"Amen to that." A.J says taking another swig of his beer.  
  
"Let's liven this place up a little shall we!" Harriet yells laughing.  
  
"How bout some music ma'am!" Coates yells over to Harriet.  
  
"You got it Petty Officer!"  
  
Harm walks over to Mac.  
  
"Marine may I have this dance?" Harm asks sweetly.  
  
"Yes you can sailor." Mac answers while placing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet." Coates says smiling.  
  
Mac smiles and blushes which Harm sees.  
  
"Oh, is my marine blushing again?" Harm asks watching her eyes.  
  
Mac smiles and puts her head into his chest.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Tell me how many more chapters you think this should go cause I can end it next chapter or whatever. It's the 'Peoples Choice' so you people choose..  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	6. The Courtroom

Part 6 fixed  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Okay people! I fixed chapter 6 so it fits in with the story sorry about that last one I was tired and didn't know what I was writing so...here it is. Chapter 6 fixed.  
  
Now this is definitely rated PG-13.  
  
2245 Local JAG headquarters Still partying  
  
"Alright people, 1 hour till this party is over and I kick you all out." AJ yells while standing on a chair.  
  
Everyone turns and looks at him for a few seconds then return to talking.  
  
"Harm can I talk to you for a second?" Mac asks while pulling him into the courtroom.  
  
Harm lets Mac pull him then when the door is hut, turns to Mac and raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Listen Harm, why this sudden need to tell me you love me? Not that I have any objections or anything it's just I don't know what your up to. Are you being transferred? Leaving to go flying again? I mean what-"Mac gets cut off by Harm's finger to her lips.  
  
"Slow down Marine." Harm says laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" Mac says while pouting.  
  
"Sarah, do you really want to know why? It's because that night at the Chinese food restaurant, with the fortune cookies, they made me think...about what I really want." Harm says quietly looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"What is it you really want?" Mac whispers inching closer to him.  
  
"You." Harm whispers in a husky voice only centimeters away from Mac's face.  
  
"Well flyboy, show me how much you want me." Mac says while slowly backing up.  
  
"Oh, I want you really bad." Harm whispers stepping closer to her slowly.  
  
"Oh really?" Mac asks backing into the wall.  
  
"Yea." Harm whispers pressing his body up against hers.  
  
"Prove it." Mac whispers into his ear.  
  
Harm takes her hands and pins them above her head with only one of his.  
  
"Oh forceful..." Mac says quietly and seductively.  
  
Harm covers her lips with his and used his other hand to put his hand on her ass and press Mac's lower body closer to his lower body which causes Mac to release a low moan.  
  
"Hhaarrmmmm." Mac moans against Harm's lips.  
  
"God Mac, I want you so bad." Harm whispers into Mac's ear after his lips leave hers.  
  
"Mmmm Harm, I wanna feel you." Mac moands pressing her lower body further against Harm's growing hardness.  
  
"God Mac." Harm moans against Mac's mouth.  
  
Mac keeps rotating her hips against Harm's with causes Harm to let go of her hands, which were above her head. Harm then backs her away from the wall without breaking their kiss. Harm lifts Mac up by her ass and on to the defendant's court table and climbs on it with her, moving her down into a laying position Harm moves on top of her and they continue making out.  
  
"Harm we can't do this here." Mac moans as Harm kisses her neck.  
  
"Says who?" Harm whispers into her ear then begins sucking on her ear.  
  
"No one, never mind." Mac says closing her eyes.  
  
Harm hands roam down to Mac's breasts and start rubbing them through her shirt teasing her nipples.  
  
"God Harm!" Mac yells leaning her head back.  
  
Harm smiles and slowly takes off her shirt.  
  
"I think it's your turn sailor." Mac says flipping him over so she was on top and he was on the bottom.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harm whispers huskily.  
  
Mac unzips his pants slowly and reaches hand gently squeezes his hardness, which causes Harm to moan.  
  
"Oh god Sarah." Harm moans pulling her up to meet his lips.  
  
Mac rotates her hips on Harm so that her ass is rubbing against his hardness, which still remained in his pants. Harm's hands are on her hips wishing there were no clothes on them.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am! We're cutting the car." Bud goes wide-eyed in shock.  
  
"Bud!" Mac yells covering herself with her hands.  
  
"Ma'am I, oh my god, I'm so sorry I'll just, uh, yea." Bud stutters leaving the room.  
  
Mac looks down at Harm speechless.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	7. Why me?

Chapter 7- Taking the Road Not Taken  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Here is chapter 7!!!  
  
2315 Local  
  
JAG headquarters  
  
Mac looks down at Harm speechless.  
  
"Mac..." Harm starts still shocked.  
  
"HARM THAT WAS A FELLOW OFFICER THAT JUST WALKED IN ON US PRACTICALLY HAVE SEX ON THE COURT ROOM TABLE!" Mac yells at Harm punching his chest.  
  
"Well we still had most of our clothes on." Harm points out closing his eyes, waiting to be smacked again by Mac.  
  
"Harm...we know Bud will tell Harriet and Harriet will till the whole flipping' office!" Mac yells into her hands.  
  
"Hey Mac, it'll be okay, we'll just have a nice little talk with the lieutenant." Harm states trying to smile.  
  
"Harm...Bud's gonna walk out into the party looking like he saw a ghost." Mac points out glaring at Harm.  
  
"Well, at least he got to see you practically topless." Harm says grinning brightly.  
  
"So you like it if other man look at me! Maybe I should go be a prostitute and sleep with a few men and get it on tape so you can watch!" Mac yells getting off him and putting on her shirt.  
  
"Mac, you know I didn't mean it that way. I just was..." Harm gets cut of by Mac who is glaring at him.  
  
"You were what!" Mac says angry.  
  
"Wait...why are you mad at me for bud walking in!" Harm asks sitting up.  
  
"I don't know I just needed to be mad at someone and you are right here." Mac says sighing and walking over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart." Harm says sweetly and hanging his feet off the edge of the table.  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault." Mac says scooting between his legs and kissing his lips gently.  
  
Harm smiles and puts his hands on her ass.  
  
"Harm." Mac giggles snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Commander let's GO! NOW!" A.J yells peeking in and looking at them then taking his head back out and closing the door.  
  
Harm and Mac just look at each other then the admiral comes back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" A.J yells while veins practically pop out of his head.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Sorry about the short chapter there was gonna be more but I have to get to bed. Tune in for more!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	8. No Excuse Sir'

Chapter 8- Taking the Road not Taken.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Here we go again.  
  
JAG headquarters  
  
2320 local  
  
"Sir I can explain..." Harm says buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Oh I have to hear this one." AJ states glaring at Harm.  
  
"Well sir..." Harm starts but Mac cuts him off.  
  
"Sir he can't explain it, nor can I, please excuse our conduct." Mac says as she straightens her clothes.  
  
Harm stares blankly at Mac then looks at the admiral and shrugs.  
  
"What are you shrugging about commander!" AJ yells stepping towards Harm.  
  
Harm straightens up and stands at attention.  
  
"Okay, just because this is you two's first night together I'll excuse this but don't think you will get off with no punishment cause I can assure you...you two will be painting all the walls inside this building with a smile on your face. Understood?" AJ says firmly in Harm's face.  
  
"Yes sir." They say in unison.  
  
"Good, now get back to that party booth of you...and try to keep your hands off each other." AJ says trying not to laugh.  
  
--Back in the Party—  
  
"Commander...Colonel!" Harriet yells smiling then continues "Come over here...we are cutting this huge cake...we all want you two to do it."  
  
Everyone claps and Harm and Mac walk up to Harriet.  
  
"Thank you Harriet." Mac says giving her a hug.  
  
"No thank you ma'am...for finally getting together with the commander...you two are perfect for each other." Harriet says with a bright smile.  
  
"here here!" AJ yells raising his glass.  
  
"To the happy new couple we all know and love...To Harm and Mac." Sturgis yells out to everyone.  
  
Everyone clamps there glasses together and takes a drink.  
  
"Thank you everyone, I didn't think this secret would stay a secret very long with Harriet along here." Harm says after wards winking to Harriet.  
  
Harm and Mac cut the cake together and share a kiss for the office.  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
"Alright everyone get the hell out of here." AJ yells smiling brightly.  
  
"Good night sir'" Bud says still blushing from the earlier events.  
  
"Bye Bud, Oh and Commander I'll see you two tomorrow...remember your painting everyone's offices." AJ says with a grin.  
  
"On a Saturday sir?" Mac says yawning.  
  
"Yes on a Saturday I'll see you two here at 1000 sharp. Get some sleep you two." AJ says slightly laughing.  
  
–Harm's Apartment—  
  
"Home sweet home." Harm says stretching out on his bed.  
  
Mac smiles and looks around then yawns.  
  
"Come here sweet heart." Harm says patting the spot next to him on the bed.  
  
Mac climbs in and snuggles up against Harm.  
  
"I love you Sarah Mackenzie." Harm whispers into Mac's hair.  
  
"I love you too flyboy." Mac says sleepily.  
  
"Go to sleep, ill be here when you wake up." Harm whispers kissing the top of her head.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Okay last chapter is coming up next....  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
People I have had STAR testing all week and I had band practice today(I'm in a band). So by tomorrow or so I will have the new chapter done by then I believe. Sorry. I have STAR testing next week too so yeah. I am still and High school and still going through the entire pointless tests that happen. 


	10. Paint UhOh's

Chapter 9- Taking the Road Not Taken  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But trust me I wish I did.  
  
Harm's Apartment  
  
0851 Local  
  
"Morning Sleepy head." Harm says smiling down at Mac.  
  
"Hi." Mac says as she snuggles into his chest.  
  
"Remember we have to paint today. Don't get too comfortable." Harm says as he rubs his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah, alright let's get this show on the road then." Mac says as she sits up and walks over to the bathroom.  
  
JAG Headquarters. 0958 Local  
  
"Commander, Colonel...right on time." A.J smiles as he walks over.  
  
"Sir." Harm and Mac say in unison.  
  
"So, I took a survey and I got all the paint colors for you." A.J says rolling in a wagon with him.  
  
"Thank you so much sir." Harm says sighing.  
  
"Good luck!" A.J yells over his shoulder as he walks away.  
  
JAG Headquarters. 1545 Local  
  
"Harm I need more paint over here." Mac says over her shoulder as she paints the border of the wall.  
  
"Oh really." Harm whispers with an evil grin.  
  
"Harm no!" Mac yells standing up.  
  
"Come back here marine." Harm screams chasing her with a paintbrush in hand.  
  
Mac hides under Harm's desk.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are." Harm whispers with a smile as he approaches his desk, which has grown feet.  
  
Harm comes around the desk and grabs Mac and pulls her out.  
  
"Harm please!" Mac yells backing against the wall.  
  
"Oh I don't think so marine." Harm says as he moves the paintbrush closer to her.  
  
"Harm!!!!!!" Mac yells as the cold paintbrush lightly touches her skin.  
  
Harm then feels paint on the back of his neck and sees that Mac had her paintbrush still in her hand and is now painting his neck.  
  
"AhHH!" Harm yells as he jumps back.  
  
Mac steps closer and takes a swipe and gets paint all over the front of his shirt.  
  
"Oh now your asking for it marine." Harm says in a low tone.  
  
Mac smiles and swipes again across his cheek.  
  
"That light pink looks good on you Harm." Mac says laughing.  
  
"oh you think it's funny now marine but wait till I'm done with you." Harm states as he picks up the tray of paint.  
  
"Harm no no no! I give up!" Mac yells backed against the wall again.  
  
"I don't think so marine." Harm laughs splashing the paint on Mac.  
  
Mac stands there all light pink and such.  
  
"Harm...I'm gonna get you." Mac states stepping towards him  
  
"Haha there's no more paint." Harm says proudly.  
  
"Well there's plenty of paint on me!" Mac yells as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his head down for a kiss.  
  
"Mmm." Harm mumbles backing her into the desk.  
  
Mac smiles against his lips and hops up on the desk clearing anything in her way. Harm then follows and climbs on top of her without breaking the kiss.  
  
"What the hell!" A.J yells walking into the office.  
  
Harm looks up at the Admiral and laughs and Mac smiles...  
  
"Not again!"  
  
THE END!  
  
Thank you for all your reviews I loved them all. Much love to you all. HARM AND MAC FOREVER!  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


End file.
